


Adventures of the Luthor-Danvers Family

by AliceSmiler



Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [32]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Supercorptober 2020
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSmiler/pseuds/AliceSmiler
Summary: Stories of the Supercorptober 2020 AU that did not make it in the 31 stories I already posted.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supercorp-Tober 2020 [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948324
Comments: 26
Kudos: 79





	1. Hello c:

Supercorptober2020 ended but a lot of you want to see more of this AU. 

I truly love this AU and I have so many stories that didn't make it into the final 31. I really want to come back to write those stories without stressing of posting them the same day and being able to add more details. The stories will be posted in this _Multichapter_ fic. Don't expect a story anytime soon as I have fallen behind in my studies and I _really_ have to focus.

While I'm currently occupied with stressing over my university assignments, I wanted to share with you this drawing that I created last night. Since you guys can't see inside my head, I decided to show you how I see this family.

**Alex** : He looks like Kara but has Lena's eyes. He is the taller one in the family. His man bun is _very_ serious and not at all cute ;)

**Luna and Dawn** : they look like Lena but they are taller with blue eyes and have the same skin tone as Kara (also crinkle cause why not). Dawn wears the fuchsia dress and Luna the plaid shirt and ripped jeans.

**Liran** : I tried my best. The only thing I got 100% right it's his hair colour. I'm still not fully sure about how blue his skin is but I went with that colour. He has green crocodile eyes (that close sideways), pointy ears, fangs and gills. He is also wearing a punny shirt cause why not :D

Thank you all for the Kudos and Comments you left in this year's Supercorptober. Those truly fed my creativity and motivate me to write more about this crazy family c: 


	2. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex, Luna and Dawn tease Liran about his crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> \- Ages -  
> Kara:49  
> Lena:47  
> Alex:17  
> Liran:15  
> Luna:13  
> Dawn:13

Alex patted his hand on the surface of the water and waited. After a few seconds, Liran’s head popped out of the water and swam closer to the pool stairs. “Please tell me the food is here. I’m starving.” he stated.

“Mom just got the call that it arrived.” Alex answered.

Liran climbed out of the pool and grabbed his towel from the chair nearby. He dried his hands so he could check his phone while drying the rest of his body. 

“Are you expecting someone to text you?” the older brother teased. 

Liran locked his phone. “Nope.” he quickly answered and wore his shirt. “You think I’m dry enough?” he asked while squeezing the water out of his swimsuit with a frown.” He didn’t want to get clean duties for a week for leaving pools of water in their apartment, again.

“Hold my hands.” Alex said and raised his hands, palms facing up. 

Liran sighed and took the blonde’s hands. Alex took a deep breath and blew air on Liran, quickly drying him up while holding him steady. “I think you are dry enough now.” he answered with a laugh and patted Liran’s back before walking to the door. 

The green-haired teen sighed. He hated that but he was starving. He placed a towel around his neck, grabbed his phone and followed his brother. 

“After you.” Alex said with a smirk, holding the door open. 

Liran looked at him suspiciously before climbing the stairs. He opened the door that led to their apartment hallway and found Dawn and Luna waiting for them. He frowned as he noticed the evil smirks the twins dotted. “What?” he asked. 

“How was your swim?” Dawn asked.

“It was fine.” He answered. 

“You know, I was thinking about what Lakren said today.” Luna started from his left side. 

Liran glared at her. Maybe telling his sister's best friend that he is in love was a mistake. 

Luna leaned closer to him with a mischievous look. “He was talking about Roan, wasn’t he?” she teased and Liran felt his face heat up. 

Before he could answer a gasp was heard from behind him. “Is my little brother in _love_?” Alex asked with a huge grin.

“No, I-”

“Aww, Liran and Roan. It sounds so cute.” Dawn cooed from his right. 

His cheeks were now a dark purple and he was glaring at a smug Luna. 

“Kids?” Lena called and walked to the hallway, Buddy following her. “What are you doing? The food will get cold.” She pointed out with a frown. 

“We were just talking.” Dawn shrugged innocently while walking to the kitchen, Luna followed her with a huge grin. Alex patted Liran’s back and gave him a thumbs-up before heading to the kitchen as well. He patted Buddy's head and the german Sheppard's tail started wagging. Buddy looked at Lena before following the blonde with excitement. 

The Nhelani teen covered his face and groaned. “Liran?” He heard his mom call. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen with his head held low. When he walked closer to his mom, he felt her hand on his shoulder and stopped. 

The boy turned around and hugged his mom with a sigh. “Please make them stop.” he mumbled into the ravenette’s sweatshirt.

“Stop what?” She whispered back while brushing her son’s wet hair out of his face. She noticed his blush and tried to bite back her smile. She now had an idea of what he was getting teased about. 

“Just please tell them to stop.” he whispered with a pout.

“Okay.” the mother answered with a soft smile and placed a kiss on the boy’s forehead. “Let’s go eat.” she added.

"Liwan!" Kara mumbled with excitement when her youngest son walked closer to the table She quickly swallowed her food and asked. "How was your first day back at school without the image inducer?"

"It was fine." He shrugged. "Most of my friends didn't leave me so that was good." the boy answered with a smile. 

"That's always good." Kara answered before filling her mouth once again with food. 

"Slow down, darling." Lena said with an eye-roll. "I understand you haven't eaten since lunch, but I don't want you to choke on your noodles." she mumbled and shook her head. 

No one really talks as they ate, everyone too focused on their food. But as their plates started getting empty and the eating pace finally slowing down, Luna spoke. “So, Lira-”.

“Stop.” Lena warned Luna’s jaw snapped close. “I don’t know what you three are teasing him about, but it has to stop. Do you understand?” she asked and looked at Alex, Luna and Dawn. 

“Yes, mom.” The three teens answered at the same time and Liran smiled. 

“Good.” The ravenette stated before taking a sip of her wine, ignoring her wife’s questioning look. "Do you guys want to watch a movie?" she asked with a softer voice.

"Oh yes. Can we watch 'Sleeping Beauty'? I need to study for my play." Dawn asked with enthusiasm. 

"But I wanted to watch 'Ocean's 8'. I heard some girls at my class saying it was a cool movie." Luna added with a pout. 

"We have time to watch both of the movies, don't worry." Kara pointed out. 

"What is it about?" Alex asked while collecting the empty plates since it was his turn to wash the dishes tonight. 

While Luna went into a spoiler-free summary of the movie, Lena looked at Liran who was still eating. The teen mouthed thank you and she smiled back. 

Kara leaned closer and whispered in her ear "I don't know what happened, but I know you did a great job dealing with it. You are an _amazing_ mother." She placed a kiss on her wife's cheek before standing up to help her Alex with the plates. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D I’m back (but not for long). I just couldn’t get this crazy family out of my head and out of all the stories I had I chose this one because it was the smallest XD
> 
> I wrote this around 1am-2am because I didn’t want to sleep… Anyway, the story was actually inspired by the prompt I used to make the lil drawing ^w^ 
> 
> I just want to point out that I can’t draw the following things properly:  
> Alex’s glorious hair  
> Liran’s hair  
> Sometimes the twins’ hair but I think I did well in this one  
> Jawlines...I just can’t draw them. So imagine that Alex, Luna and Dawn have the same jawline as Lena.  
> This is an honest question but how does one draw boobs..? I tried and the girls look weird ;-;  
> And Finally, this whole thing because I had one of those “Draw your OCs like this” picture as a base and I draw on the top of it…
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


	3. The final lab test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Kryptonian Council accepted Luna into the Science Guild, she had to do a few more tests to prove her knowledge and lab abilities. After weeks she managed to reach the final lab test, the one that will change her whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Since the story takes part in Krypton, the language they speak is Kryptonese unless it's just the Luthor-Danvers family.

(Language: English)

“You can do this.” Luna whispered, looking at her reflection on the bathroom mirror. “You passed all the tests with flying colours. You can pass this one.” she added. She nodded and walked out of the bathroom. 

“There she is.” Kara exclaimed when her daughter finally appeared in the living room. “Ready to go?” she asked with a smile. 

“Yeah.” she replied but looked around. “I will just go grab something from my bedroom real quick.” she added and rushed to her bedroom. 

She quietly opened and close the door and headed to the bunk bed. She climbed the small ladder and pushed her sister’s shoulder. “Dawn.” she whispered. Her sister mumbled, but she was still asleep. “Dawn, please wake up.” Luna tried again, her voice thick as she was close to tears. 

Her sister’s eyes slowly opened, two identical blue eyes connecting. Suddenly, Dawn grabbed her sister’s hands with a worried expression. “What happened?” she asked. 

“I’m scared.” The older twin whispered, a tear finally breaking free. 

“No.” Dawn stated and pulled her sister on the bed. “No-no-no. I do not accept this. You are too smart to fall victim of teen stressyness.” she declared, making Luna laugh. 

“It doesn’t matter how smart you are, you can still have teen 'stressyness'.” Luna replied. "Which by the way, not a real word" 

“I do not care. You are going to do the final test, nail it, officially get into the science guild and in a couple years, you will become the guild leader. You put it on your vision board and it _will_ happen.” she stated while hugging her sister. 

“Okay.” Luna whispered. 

“That wasn’t confident enough.” the younger twin said and sat on the bed. She pulled Luna to a sitting position and held her hands. “Repeat after me. I, say your name.” 

“I, Luna Luthor-Danvers Zor-El.” Luna followed her sister’s example. 

Dawn continued, looking into her sister’s eyes. “Promise that I will give my all in this test.” 

“Promise that I will give my all in this test.” 

“That I won’t think of myself less than the others nor will I question how far ahead the others are.” 

Luna took a deep breath. “That I won’t think of myself less than the others nor will I question how far ahead the others are.” 

“And I know, no matter what the results will be, my mothers, brothers, sister and the rest of the family will be proud of me.”

Luna sniffed and cleared her throat, “And I know, no matter what the results will be, my mothers, brothers, sister and the rest of the family will be proud of me.”

Dawn grinned and Luna copied her. “I also promise that Dawn has an ‘IOU’ card from me” The younger added with a smirk making her sister laugh.

“I also promise that Dawn has an ‘IOU’ card from me” Luna repeated with a smile and an eye roll.

“Are you feeling better?” Dawn asked. 

“Yeah.” Luna sighed and hugged her sister. “But I think my clothes need ironing again.” she added looking at her dress. 

“Why are you even wearing a dress?” Dawn asked and pushed past her sister to climb down the ladder. 

“I thought I should dress more professional or whatever.” Luna mumbled and followed her sister.

Dawn opened the closet and grabbed a light blue button-up and a pair of slacks that match. “You rarely wear a dress, and never in a lab.” She placed the clothes on Luna’s bed then pushed her on a chair. “You also should put your hair in a bun. Out of your face so they won’t bother you while working.” she added and started working on Luna’s hair. She paused and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. Their eyes connected at the mirror. “Are you sure you want to do this? I’ve never seen you like this.” she asked with a worried voice.

“Yes.” Luna replied with confidence and her sister nodded before continuing with the hair. “This is my second…. Breakdown, I guess. Although this was mild... or whatever” she whispered and bit her lip. “You weren’t there the first one and moms helped me through it. But I don’t know, this time.” she sighed and motioned to her chest. “I just felt like I needed _your_ help instead of theirs.” she shrugged. 

“I get it.” Dawn shrugged. “I had a small breakdown before my first show as the leader and I didn’t want to talk to moms. I was actually whispering ‘Everything is fine, moms’ while trying to slow down my heartbeat. Somehow Alex found me and he helped me through it.” 

“Oh, I didn’t know about that. How did Alex find you?” Luna asked.

Dawn chuckled. “He got lost on his way to the bathroom.” 

“Interesting.” The older twin hummed. Dawn frowned and looked at her sister who raised her eyebrows with a small smirk. 

“You don’t think moms send him, do you?” 

“They woke me one hour earlier than I told them. I have a feeling they knew something would happen.” Luna stated. 

Dawn finished her sister's hair and looked at her in shock. “How do they always know?” she whisper-yelled. 

“I have absolutely _no_ idea.” Luna whisper-yelled back. 

“It’s called mother instinct.” Lena said from the doorway, making her daughters jump in surprise. “You got 30 minutes before it’s time to leave.” she added with a wink and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Luna put on her backpack and looked behind her at the huge science guild building. 

“Okay, this is all.” Kara said while placing her daughter’s travel bag on the ground. “Are you ready?” 

“I was born ready.” Luna said with confidence. 

“Actually you were born two weeks early.” Lena stated. 

“What can I say, I got bored in there.” Luna shrugged with a small smile. 

“Of course you did.” Lena smiled. The two mothers wish they could show more affection but they were in public and they are supposed to be nobles that don’t show feelings. Which was the reason they got all the hugs before stepping out of the house. 

“Remember what I told you.” Kara said with a sharp nod and Luna copied her. 

“Before you enter, make sure you can take HOPE with you. I don’t want you to fail because of her.” Lena said with a small smile. 

“I will.” Luna replied. “I should go.” she stated and picked up all her stuff. 

“We love you.” the two mothers said.

“I love you too.” she replied before turning around to walk towards the building. 

* * *

(Language: Kryptonese, _English_ )

Luna stood in front of the lab door, waiting for the small lamp to go green. All her bags were inside, along with all the research she did in advance when the headmasters gave them the topic of the lab. Participants have up to seven days to complete the project and can take in all the research they did outside the lab. What they didn’t know is how long is appropriate to stay in the lab for the project. 

The project should be complete in a specific amount of days set by the science council. There are two scores. One for the final product and one based on how long they stay in the lab. It’s like any other test but the best grade is how close your time is to the one set by the headmasters. She heard that the previous year had ten days in the lab but the ‘average’ to pass was five days, so anyone that finished the project after five days failed. The year before, they had five days to finish the project and the ‘average’ to pass was four days and 15 hours. Then there are the participants who thought leaving earlier would help them get in, but that led to their final product being a failure.

Luna took a deep breath. She should not think of all the ways she could fail. She should focus on how she will pass. She glanced to the right, at the seventeen-year-old who was laser-focused on the door. This was his third and final attempt. After this, he had no choice than to go back to the Lawmakers Guild. He would be lucky if they accepted him after leaving, but miserable of failing to become a scientist.

She looked back at the locked lab door. The lamp is still red. As soon as the lamp turns green, they can enter the lab and cannot leave until they are done. The guild members confirmed that there will be a small bathroom where no cameras will be able to see inside and a corner with a bed. Meals will be delivered three times a day but they were allowed to bring their own snacks, as long as they were approved by the guards. Which was the reason one of her bags was filled with snacks. 

She looked at the time over her lab door. It said ‘-2:03’, one minute away before the door opens. They will have 1 minute to enter the lab before the door locks behind them on 0 and officially starting the lab. Repeating the steps in her head helped. She glanced at the timer again.‘-1:54’. Less than a minute before the lab opens. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

_I, Luna Luthor-Danvers Zor-El, promise that I will give my all in this test. That I won’t think of myself less than the others nor will I question how far ahead the others are. And I know, no matter what the results will be, my mothers, brothers, sister and the rest of the family will be proud of me. I also promise that Dawn has an ‘IOU’ card from me._

She repeated in her head, smiling at the last part. She opened her eyes, it was ‘-1:06’ and she gulped.

-1:05

Dried her hands on her slacks.

-1:04

Glanced at the nervous guy a few feet away from her.

-1:03

Her eyes were now stuck on the red light, above the doorknob.

-1:02

Took a deep breath.

-1:01

And then exhale

A loud buzz was heard and the light turned green, her hand flying to the doorknob, opening the door with no fear or hesitation. The door closed behind her with a thud and locked. She looked at the lit-up lab, a small smile appearing on her face. 

_“Tar-Cron had not entered the lab. They failed. You may now start.”_ A deep voice came out of the speaker. 

Luna quickly moved to her bags. She packed everything herself, so she knew exactly where everything was. First, she opened her snack bag and grabbed an energy bar since she skipped breakfast because of nerves. Then she opened her equipment bag, glad that she filled all the necessary forms to bring her items in the lab. This was supposed to show how scientists work in a lab under real circumstances. Or as real it gets when you are working on your own on a project. Which meant they could bring their own software as long as they fill the right forms and get approved by the council.

She found HOPE's base and set it up on the closest table. “ _HOPE_?” 

The base came to life, a small hourglass floating over it. “ _Hello, Miss Luna. How can I help you_?” The digital assistant’s voice echoed in the empty lab.

“Please set language to Kryptonese. Also, transfer my notes to the main interface of the lab.” Luna said while grabbing more equipment and notes from her bags. 

“The transfer will be complete in two minutes. Anything else I can help you with until it’s complete?”

The scientist placed another folder on the table and looked around. She glanced at the camera and then back at the empty room. They want to see how she works alone and her mothers told her to be herself. She nodded. “Yes, please put on my _‘Getting Started’_ _playlist_.” she answered. 

“ _Dr Kieran_ wanted me to inform you there is something in your clothes bag for you. I cannot start the song until you open the bag.” HOPE announced and Luna moved to her bag with a frown. 

She opened the bag and gasped. A white lab coat was on top of her clothes. ‘Luna Luthor-Danvers Zor-El’ was sewn on it. Underneath was the word ‘L-Corp’ and on the pocket the house of El insignia. She smiled as the song started playing.

She stood up and wore the lab coat while nodding along, tapping her foot too. She sang along as she prepared her station. _“We will, we will rock you!”_

* * *

It’s been four days and Luna finally finished the final test. She stretched and stood up. “ _HOPE_ , please bring up my submission checklist.” She said while grabbing a folder with notes. She managed to finish the project in three days, but no project was truly finished if you don’t do multiple tests. At least that’s what her mom told her. 

The lab was extended in a small open space where she will place all items that should be submitted. Then she will press the big red button on the wall, ending her time and unlocking the door. This will give her time to collect all her items at her own pace, without worrying about delaying her project submission. 

She placed multiple folders, papers, small devices and the main project on the table and took a step back. “ _HOPE_ , did I place everything from the checklist?”

“Yes, _Miss Luna_.” The assistant said. 

“Well, this is it.” she said and pressed the button. The glass door closed quickly, separating the lab with the submission area. 

“ _Luna Zor-El, your project is submitted. You may now collect your items and leave.”_ A deep voice said from the speaker and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. 

“ _HOPE_ , play my ‘ _Clean up Jam’_ ” Luna said and started collecting her items. 

She was done within an hour, HOPE the last item placed in her bag. She opened the door and saw a man waiting for her. 

“Hello, I am here to take the bags downstairs.” he said. “You have to go to the med bay on this floor to confirm you are healthy enough to leave.” he added and pointed at the end of the hallway. 

Luna nodded and gave her stuff to the man with a small smile. She heard of past participants passing out of excursion or because they did not take care of themselves. The thing is, Argo has longer days than earth. Where Earth has 24 hours in a day, Argo had 30, thus Luna created a schedule where she worked for 20 hours a day and slept for 10 hours. She found it quite helpful sleeping for 5 hours then waking up and working for 10 hours until she will sleep for five more hours. It was better than her Earth schedule. 

She walked down the hallway and stopped in front of the open door of the lab next to hers. She smiled at the time. Der managed to finish his project an hour before her. This could mean that he finally made it into the Science Guild. 

She continued walking down the hallway, looking at the times the other people did. Multiple finished within three days, others were still in, and a few had failed. The failure could be for multiple reasons. From participants leaving in the middle of the project to people who fainted because they chose to not eat or sleep and only work. 

“Luna!” She heard someone call her when she finally arrived at the med bay. She waved at Der and walked close to him. “Did you just finish?” He asked. 

“Yes. I saw that you finished an hour before me.” She replied and took a seat next to him. He was laying on the bed, his leg on a cast. “What happened?” 

“I finished my project 10 hours ago.” He said. “But my button got stuck. It didn’t stop the time nor did the submission door close. The Headmaster informed me that they have noted down my time but if I walked into the submission room I would fail. So I just collected my items and headed to the exit door.” he explained. 

“And the cast?” Luna asked with a frown, looking at the cast that was fixing Der’s bones as they spoke. 

“The door was still locked.” Der sighed. “It was locked for 10 hours. At some point, I got a bit frustrated and kicked it. As you can tell, it was a big mistake.” he chuckled and pointed at his leg.

A nurse walked close to them and checked Luna over while the two of them talked. They avoided talking about their projects in fear of someone overhearing and failing them or worse, telling them they were wrong. So they talked about the snacks they took in the lab, how they split their schedule and meals they had, Luna’s lab coat and what it was since Kryptonians did not have them. 

“It’s time to remove the cast.” At some point the nurse said. Luna didn’t notice it but she stayed an hour there talking with her friend. 

“Thank you for staying with me.” Der said while they walked to the elevator that would take them to the lobby. “You didn’t have to.” 

Luna shrugged. “We are friends and I got to talk about my lab coat with someone who actually finds it interesting and not weird.” 

“Do you think I passed?” Der whispered after a few minutes. 

“I believe you did. It will be cool to have another person in the labs that isn’t a science know-it-all that does not listen to other people's opinions.” She said with an eye roll and Der laughed, knowing about who Luna was talking about. 

“I hope I passed too. I love science and I do not think I can go back to the Lawmaking Guild.” Der replied as the doors opened. 

“Even though I know you passed, I can ask my _mom_ if she needs any scientist in L-Corp.” Luna shrugged. 

“You would really do that?” Her friend whispered and she nodded. 

“Thank you Luna.” he replied with a huge smile. 

“Luna!” The ravenette heard her sister call her and turned around with a smile. Dawn walked to her as fast as she could, not wanting to attract attention from the adults around her. She had a huge smile on her face. “Hi” her sister exhaled when she finally reached her and Luna could tell she wanted to hug her by the way she squeezed her hands. 

“Hi.” Luna replied with a laugh. “Oh, this is my friend Der-Po.”

“It is nice to meet you, Der.” Dawn replied and shooked his hand. 

“You did not lie, you two do look identical.” He exlaimed making the two girls chuckle. 

“ _Mom_ is preparing a meal for you so we should go.” Dawn told her sister. “You can join us if you want.” she added while looking at Der.

His eyes went wide. “Really?” he asked and Dawn nodded. “My parents told me to go home as soon as I finish, but if they find out I declined an invitation from someone from the House of El they will disown me on the spot.” He stated with a small chuckle. “It will be an honor.” he said and slightly bowed his head. 

Dawn and Luna noticed that a few of the usual busy adults around them overheard and now they were looking at them, whispering among themselves. 

“We should go pick up our stuff.” Luna mumbled, trying to ignore the people around her. 

“Yeah, I will come help you.” Dawn added and followed the two scientists. 

* * *

**A few days later**

“Hi.” Luna greeted when she spotted Der.

“Hello.” the tall boy greeted. The man behind him cleared his throat and Der quickly turned around. “Luna,” Der started and the man’s eyes went wide. “This is my father, Der-Po and my mother Jul-Po.” he introduced. 

“It is nice to meet you.” Luna replied and shook their hands.

“It is an honour to meet you, daughter of Kara Zor-El.” The man said. “I apologize for my son. He obviously forgot his manners.” he declared and looked at the guilty brunette. 

“It’s alright, I told him to call me by my first name.” Luna explained. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see her mom. “This is my _mom_ Lena Zor-El.” she introduced. 

The couple shook Lena’s hand although they didn’t look as excited as Luna expected. Then the couple straightened their backs as Kara and Alura walked closer to them. 

“This is my mom Kara Zor-El and my grandmother Alura Zor-El.” Luna added and the couple slightly bowed to the two women. 

“It is an honour to meet you Kara Zor-El.” the man said. “Councilor Alura.” he then greeted his boss. 

Alura nodded in acknowledgement before speaking. “I should go. They will soon start announcing the new members.” She was here not only as Luna’s grandmother, but to officiate the new members of the science guild. “I will see you up there.” she told her granddaughter before leaving. 

“We should go take our seats.” Kara said and Lena nodded. 

Lena placed a kiss on her daughter's head, enjoying the scandalous look on the couple across her, before following her wife. 

“Wish I could do that too.” Kara said when they were a bit further away. If one of them could be affectionate to their kids in public, it was Lena as everyone expected more from Kara. 

“Don’t worry, she knows it’s from both of us.” The ravenette said with a smile and squeezed her wife’s hand.

* * *

The ceremony was quite long as it involved saying goodbye to the members who retired and officiating the new position of some members. But finally, it was time for the new members. 

One of the science guild’s headmaster started by explaining the process of the final test and then what the project was and the general result, which already revealed some people failed as they got different results. 

“...we gave the participants seven days to complete it, but anyone that passed three days, has _failed_ .” the deep voice of the headmaster announced and suddenly Luna stopped breathing. She couldn’t listen to what the man said on the stage anymore and tried really hard to steady her heartbeat, but she couldn’t _breathe_. 

She felt a hand on her own and a squeeze. “Breath. There are always exceptions.” Der said next to her. He didn’t know what to do to help her, so he just squeezed her hand in the rhythm of his heartbeat. It helped her to slowly find the right rhythm to calm down. During all this time, the new members walked on stage, getting officiated by her grandmother.

“Son of Der-Po, submitted his project in two days and 28 hours. The results of the project score a 65 out of 100. Der-Po, please come to the stage.” the headmaster said and Der squeezed her hand one more time before standing.

Luna might have lost her spot in the science guild, but her friend not only managed to get into the guild but he got a 65 on his project. Over the years, the average highest score was around 70, and this year was no different. Once, though, she overheard that four years ago someone managed to not only finish on time but also get a 100.

The headmaster continued calling names and new members got officiated but Luna wasn’t paying a lot of attention. She listened to how people succeeded and the crowd applauded for them or how others failed and the headmaster moved on to the next person as nothing happened. 

“Daughter of Kara Zor-El,” the headmaster started and silence fell over the room. Luna looked around how interested everyone was. All of them expecting so much from the young El. “Submitted her project in three days” gasped were heard “and 9 hours. While we would fail her for the late submission, after seeing the results of the project and reviewing the footage we are accepting her into the science guild.” Luna gasped, but there was no applause yet. The people needed an explanation.

“Unlike the others, she did more than one test. She could submit her project in two days and 24 hours but chose to spend 15 hours in testing. According to the footage, no changes were made the last 10 hours of her testing, thus her project could be submitted in two days and 29 hours.” 

“That’s still not fair.” The leader of the science guild yelled and stood from his seat. “The rest of the new members submitted their projects on time.” he added with anger. Of course, _he_ would try to fail her.

“That is true but” he turned and looked at the crowd. Most of them had the same feeling about Luna’s acceptance. “She scored 90 out of 100.” the headmaster declared and gasps were heard in the room. She couldn't even believe that she scored this high. “Luna Zor-El, please come to the stage.” the man said and Luna stood as the people applauded for her. She heard someone whistling and she didn’t have to look to know it was Alex. 

* * *

After the ceremony, the new members had to be assigned with a senior member who would become their mentor. She was excited, but she tried to hide it as it wasn't 'appropriate". When her name was called, she stood up confidently and walked into the room. 

As she entered the room, she passed rows of senior members of the Science Guild who were there to be assigned to a new member. The leader and several headmasters sat at the end of the room, looking down at the members of the guild. 

A man stood up and spoke, "Daughter of Kara Zor-El." he greeted. "I am Zenn-Nall, your headmaster. I have assigned my prodigy to you." He said and she heard a movement behind her. A figure stood beside her, and out of the corner of her eye, she noticed with surprise that it was a teenager and not an adult. "This is Narla Noh-Den. She will be your mentor for the next three weeks. You can leave now." the man said, taking a seat. 

The two girls bowed slightly before Luna followed the shorter girl to an exit on the side of the room. 

"I'm so glad they pair me with another girl." Luna said once they were alone. "I have always wanted someone the same age as me to be in a lab with me. We can be friends and have sleepovers or talk about movies or trade our lunches." Luna began to talk more freely to the other girl. She thought about all the things she had not done in school because she had skipped so many grades. She asked several questions, talked about future plans, and marvelled at the labs she now had access to. "Though I'm quite surprised you are a senior member. How old are yo-"

The girl stopped abruptly, and Luna nearly tripped over her. "I do not have time for childishness," she spoke, tired of Luna's nonstop talking and exuberance. "The Headmaster took a risk when he accepted you in. _I_ took a risk when I accepted to be your mentor." she spoke, still with her back to Luna. "You should be serious, follow the rules, and leave all your childish human ideas out of this building. Neither I nor you have a chance to fail." 

"I am half-human. Have you forgotten that?" Luna asked.

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms. " _Impossible_. I can not forget things." 

"So let me guess. You saw that I am an El and that's why you want to teach me." Luna explained. 

"While I admire House El for their scientific abilities, that was not it." Said Narla.

"Then why did you accept to be my mentor?" Luna asked with a frown.

"Because _you_ are the only one who managed to get anywhere near my score at the final lab. I'd appreciate someone who could actually understand what I'm saying while working together. But it seems like they gave me a kid to babysit instead." the brunette sighed in disappointment.

Luna frowned. How dare this girl, who looked younger than her, tell her she was being childish. But then she thought back to what she had said in the last few minutes of the tour. How she had been more excited about making a new friend than she had been about the awesome things in the labs. She acted how all the kids in high school expected her to act when she was a freshman. Like a child. An over-excited child.

The ravenette sighed, "You are right. I am sorry. I should not be acting childish in this building. Can we please start over?" 

Narla did not move for a few minutes. "Very well." she said, turning to finally look at Luna. The girl froze as her brown eyes connected with Luna's blue ones. She swallowed. "I am going to be fifteen soon." she said, clearing her throat. "Now we can start over." She turned on her heel and started walking, Luna following her with a small smile.

* * *

**2 months later**

Luna just said goodbye to Der and walked back to the lab she was assigned to grab her stuff. She loved the past 2 months but she had to go back home and get ready for MIT. She spotted Narla and grabbed her stuff before walking closer to the young scientist. 

“Hello.” she greeted with a smile. 

“Luna?” Narla asked, surprised. “I thought you left.” 

“I’m about to.” Luna said and motioned behind her. “But I had to say goodbye.” she replied with a smile and placed her hands in her lab coat’s pockets. 

Narla hummed. “I will miss this.” Narla said and pointed at the lab coat. “It was so easy to find you in the lab.” she added. 

“And here I thought you would miss _me_ because I can actually keep up with what you are saying.” Luna joked and proudly grinned. 

“I was wondering.” Narla started, surprisingly nervous. “We worked together a lot the past two months and I do find your company pleasant. I was wondering.” the girl paused and cleared her throat. “I was wondering if you would like to be my partner.” she asked. 

“Wait really?” Luna gasped. 

She always heard how Narla never had lab partners unless the headmaster forced her to. For the genius to ask her to become her lab partner it means she made a really good impression on her. But she sighed. “Did you forget that I’m leaving?” she asked. 

“ _Impossible._ You know I can’t forget things.” Narla scoffed. “Did you forget that the headmaster gave you a communication device so you could update him from Earth?” she asked. 

“The headmaster said that only three of those devices exist.” Luna mumbled. “Okay, I can see I’m missing something. What is it?” she added after noting the way Narla was looking at her.

“I helped him creating the device. I have one of my own.” Narla declared and Luna gasped. 

“So we can talk while I’m on Earth?” 

“How did you get in the science guild?” Narla sighed with disappointment but Luna could hear the small tease. 

“With hard work.” Luna replied. “It will be an honour to be your partner.” she added and Narla’s eyes went wide. 

“It will be an honour for you?” the brunette whispered. “You are an El.” 

“And you are smarter than me and currently the youngest member that joined the science guild.” Luna said, and just to prove it she slightly bowed like most people do for her mother. 

“Thank you.” Narla whispered with a smile, the biggest Luna ever witnessed from the girl so far. 

“Just so you know, I will be more childish now that I will be lightyears away.” The ravenette said and grabbed her stuff. 

“Can’t be more childish than last week.” Narla said, the memory of Luna using her braid as a moustache in an attempt to make her laugh playing in her head.

“Oh, I will be _so_ much more childish.” Luna states with a smirk while walking backwards. She gave the younger girl a small wave and turned around. 

“What did I get myself into?” Narla whispered as her brown eyes followed her partner till she disappeared behind the door. She placed her hand on her fast-beating heart and thought ‘ _What did my heart get me into?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Editor's humour ~
> 
> I told Batsy the reason I had the twins in bunk beds and this scenario was created xD  
> Teacher: and here we see the twins sleeping in bunk beds. What is the meaning of Luna sleeping in the bottom one?  
> Me, raising my hand with a WHOOOSH and screaming: SHE’S A BOTTOM!  
> The teacher: No, no it’s most definitely not that-  
> The author wanted to show how she lives in her sister’s SHADOW  
> Batsy’s narrating: Meanwhile, Alice is screaming BOTTOM from her grave  
> Me: FIRST OF ALL, MISS TEACHER, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT READING WHAT IM READING BCS SHE GAY AF  
> second of all, we know Dawn is the one who used to live in her sister shadow  
> and THIRD LUNA IS A BOTTOM AND HAS A TALL SEXY SCIENTIST AS A WIFE
> 
> Me, telling Batsy about Dawn helping her sister: ...although dawn is like BITCH IDC. YOU ARE GOING TO NAIL THIS SHIT  
> Batsy: "Nail it to the wall like u did to Narla" 👀  
> Me: she hasn't met Narla yet but DAMN XD  
> Batsy: AHAHAHAHAHHA  
> Put that into the editor's humour I dare ya
> 
> As you can see I accepted the dare.... xD
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Batsy’s Tumblr](https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


	4. Moonception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna never went to the Moon so Narla decided to surprise her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: You are about to read a fic that Batsy did not help me edit. She is too busy with uni, therefore my beta for this fic is Grammarly. I am sorry :( But I hope you will enjoy it anyway ❤️❤️❤️

“I think everything is packed.” Luna said while zipping the bag close. 

Narla nodded as she placed her sleeping daughter in the crib. “I will miss your family.” she whispered and walked back to her wife who was still sitting on the bag with a proud smile. “I’m so happy they could help us with our child.” she added and placed her hand on her wife’s cheek. 

Luna leaned into her wife’s palm with a sigh. She turned around and kissed Narla’s palm. “You know, it’s a bit early for sleeping. Would you like to watch the stars with me?” she asked and nodded towards the window. The brunette smiled and nodded. 

They tip-toed out of their room, Narla slowly closing the door behind her. She reached for her wife’s hand and they intertwined their fingers as they walked down the stairs. 

Luna poked her head and looked into the living room. Her mothers were cuddling on the couch, watching TV. She motioned to her wife to be silent and then pointed to the kitchen. The two young women moved to the kitchen as quietly as possible. 

“Can you bring me a glass of water, Luna?” Lena called out when the couple was about to enter the kitchen. 

The young ravenette sighed. “Okay.” she replied and opened the lights as she walked to a cabinet, Narla snickering.

“I was expecting your Jeju to spot us, not your mom.” the taller woman said. 

Luna hummed. “Mom has the ability to know when one of her kids misbehaves.” she mumbled before walking to the living room.

“Thank you, sweety.” Lena replied with a smile as took the glass of water. “Where are you two going?” she asked and took a sip.

“We just wanted to watch Earth’s stars before leaving.” Luna replied with a small smile. 

“Awwww that’s adorable.” Kara cooed. “Grab the picnic blanket so you won't lay on the wet grass.” she pointed out and her daughter nodded. 

“Thank you.” Luna replied while raising the blanket a bit. 

“Keep smooching to a minimum. You two are travelling tomorrow.” Lena called after her daughter and smiled at the small groan Luna let out. 

* * *

The couple was outside for a few hours watching the stars and talking. Their daughter cried at some point but Luna's parents told them they would take care of her. 

“The full moon is so beautiful.” Narla whispered. “I think it’s my favorite thing about Earth’s night sky.” she added. 

“Hmm. Sounds like you have a weakness for lunas.” the ravenette replied and Narla didn’t have to look at her to know she had a smirk on her face. 

“I’m in love with a dork.” Narla mumbled and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek. 

“You know.” Luna started. “I have never actually been to the moon.”

Narla gasped and sat on the ground. “Can’t you fly to the moon?” she asked. 

Luna chuckled. “I’ve never tried it. I didn’t want to risk being grounded for  _ life _ .”

Crying was heard and the two mothers quickly turned to the backdoor. They saw Kara, holding their crying daughter. “She just wants her mothers.” she said and the couple stood up from their spot. 

Narla rushed to her daughter, taking her immediately to her arms and kissing the little girl’s head while Luna walked back to them with the blanket. The girl’s cry stopped as she was finally in her mother’s arms. 

“You know, sometimes when we left the kids to sleep while being in another room, we place a piece of clothing in the crib that smelt like me or Lena. It worked wonders.” The experienced mother said.

“Thank you jeju.” Luna replied and placed a kiss on her daughter’s head. “We should probably head upstairs.” 

“Well before you guys go upstairs, we should talk about that new project you are working on.” Kara told her daughter while walking inside. 

Luna squinted her eyes in suspicion and looked around. “Where is mom?” she asked. 

The blond shrugged, which made Luna even more suspicious. She looked at her wife who was also confused then back to her mother who was looking away from them. Luna looked upstairs, where her room is but since the red sun lamps are on, she saw nothing. 

“What did mom do?” she asked. 

When Kara avoided her eyes once again, Luna rushed upstairs, the other women following her close by. She opened her bedroom door and gasped. “Mom!” she exclaimed. 

Lena was sitting on top of their bag, trying to close it but it was too full. She looked at the three women like a deer caught in headlights. “You said you would  _ stall  _ them.” she pointed out.

“I tried, but they read right through my lies.” Kara shrugged. 

Luna moved close to her mom, pulling her off her bag before opening it to see what she put inside. The bag exploded as she opened it, toys and baby clothes flying everywhere.

“Mom, we’ve been over this. I’ve already packed a 20 kilos bag filled with items for Kara. We don’t need more.” Luna sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

“But-” 

“My love, you need to respect your daughter’s decisions.” Kara said while helping her wife to stand up. 

“Did you even  _ try  _ to stall them?” the shorter woman whispered with a pout. 

“Yes, she did.” Luna said while picking the baby items from the floor. “You are buying too much stuff for her. You are going to spoil her.” she added. 

“Well, I bought a lot of stuff for Liran and Roan’s kids too so it’s only fair.” the shorter woman shrugged and received an eye roll in return. 

“Come on love. Let’s leave them to sleep. They have a long journey tomorrow.” Kara stated and kissed her granddaughter's head before dragging her pouty wife out of the room.

* * *

Luna and Narla waved at the Luthor-Danvers family as their spaceship was getting ready to launch. 

“Ready?” Narla asked. 

“Yes.” Luna replied while holding the baby in her arms, secure for the launch. 

The brunette flipped some switches, pushed some buttons and the spaceship took off. Their daughter started crying when they reached 30 thousand feet in the air and the ravenette made sure to calm their daughter as her wife drove the space ship. 

Narla smiled as her wife sang an old Kryptonian lullaby to their daughter, slowly making the little girl fall asleep. 

“I will go secure her in her bed.” Luna said when the ship stabilized. While she was busy with the sleeping baby, she didn’t realise that her wife chose a different route. 

* * *

“Why is the ship lowering already?” Luna asked, walking to the front of the ship. She paused and looked out the window. “Is that..?”

“Yes, the moon.” Narla answered while landing the ship. 

“What are we doing here?” the shorter woman asked and quickly sat on her seat, preparing for the landing. 

“You said you've never been to the Moon.” Narla replied. 

“So you decided to bring me here?” Luna chuckled. 

“Yes.” the brunette replied with a smile. She paused and turned to her wife. “Was that a mistake?” she questioned with a frown.

“No, darling.” Luna chuckled and placed her hand on her wife’s knee. “I was just surprised. We already talk with Argo’s security about our arrival and you love following schedules.” she shrugged. 

“Mhmm, I do love schedules.” Narla hummed with a small smile. “But I know you love surprises so here we are.” She grinned and slowly landed the space ship. 

“I love it.” Luna smiled and placed a kiss on her wife’s cheek.

The two women quickly changed into their spacesuits since Luna wanted to feel like an astronaut. The suits looked similar to Supergirl’s old protective suit, or as she liked to call it her “power ranger” suit. Fixing the settings on the suit, they made sure they had no powers so they could feel the gravity effect from the moon. 

“HOPE.” Luna called before putting on her helmet. 

‘ _ Yes, Doctor?’ _ HOPE’s voice was heard. 

“Enable baby protection protocol.” She said with authority. 

‘ _ Yes, Doctor.’ _ HOPE reply and the sound of the baby protection protocol was heard. With the confidence of their daughter's protection, the two women put on their masks and exited the space ship.

They jumped around giggling. Luna was doing flips or running in slow motion towards Narla, while the brunette laughed at her antics. 

“This is so cool!” Luna exclaimed as she let gravity slowly pull her to the ground so she could sit next to her wife. 

“You can fly on earth.” Narla pointed out when her wife finally landed next to her. 

“Yes but that’s something I control. This is something the moon controls.” she happily sighed. The two of them sat there, watching the earth and exchanging random facts.

“Did you know the longest English word in the world would take approximately three hours to say out loud?”

“Yes. Once I used that to annoy Alex.” Luna replied with a chuckle. “Have you ever seen a moon coming in contract with another moon without a major destruction?”

Narla’s brow furrowed as she thought. “I don’t think so.” She turned to her wife who had a proud smirk on her face. 

“Darling.” Luna exclaimed. 

“My love?” Narla replied confused. 

Luna chuckled and pointed to herself then to the ground. 

Narla groaned and let herself fall back on the ground while her wife laughed next to her. She couldn’t help smiling at her wife’s laughter though. Narla might be a 12th level intellect but she had a weakness in music and her wife’s puns. No one could challenge her like her wife, and she loves her for it. 

“I love you.” Narla whispered, with a small blush. 

“Good because you are not getting rid of me any time soon. Especially now that we have a child.” The ravenette replied and laid next to her wife. She reached inside one of her pockets and grabbed her phone. She scooted close to her wife and raised her hand. “Smile!” she exclaimed and took a picture before opening a chat application.

“Where are you going to send it?” Narla asked. 

“Family chat. Might share the other pictures too.” Luna said while sitting so she can quickly type. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Mad Scientist:**

We took a detour.

_ Attached 6 pictures _

**Manbun:**

You went to the moon without me!? ;m;

**Lil Ray**

Moonseption :O

**Gomez:**

Can you see me from up there?? :D

**Morticia:**

I doubt that she can darling

**Watertribe:**

Luna, if you bring me a moon rock I will own you big time 😱

**Morticia:**

Who changed my nickname to Morticia, again?

**~~~~~~~~~**

Luna laughed at the chat before closing it. 

“You changed it, didn’t you?” Narla asked from next to her. 

“Yep!” Luna exclaimed while helping her wife stand. “We should leave before my mom realizes and send someone to get me.” she added and started hopping towards the space ship. The door closed behind them with a thud and they waited for the green light on the oxygen levels.

“Your phone is buzzing.” Narla pointed out when she removed her helmet. 

“I know. I’m ignoring it.” Luna replied while removing her helmet, dramatically shaking her head out of it and winking at her blushing wife. 

“You should see what they say.” Narla pointed out before walking to the baby bed, to look at her sleeping daughter. 

Luna sighed and looked at the chat. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Watertribe:**

_ Someone is in troubleeee _

**Lil Ray**

Glad it’s not me 

**~~~~~~~~~**

Luna frowned. She scrolled up and read how easy it was for her siblings to betray her. 

**~~~~~~~~~**

**Mad Scientist**

Betrayed by my own family ;_;

But she can’t touch me on the moon >:D

**Manbun:**

Are you sure? 😈

**~~~~~~~~~**

“My love?” Narla called out. 

“Yeah?” Luna mumbled while looking at her phone. A knock was heard and she looked at the door. There on the small window, she saw her jeju with a grin, waving at her. “Oh no.” she whispered when her jeju stepped aside and her mom came into view.

* * *

“You know you should post some pictures.” Kara said while looking at her granddaughter. One last look before she will go back to Argo. 

“I don’t know. I haven’t posted anything in ages.” Luna shrugged. “Do I really have to wear that?” she mumbled while looking at the shirt her mom gave her. It was a shirt with the phrase ‘I meant to behave but there were so many other options’ and a picture of Wednesday. “How did you find this shirt so fast?” Luna asked. 

“Oh, I had it ready in case you or Dawn acted out.” Lena replied and pinched her daughter's cheek. Her kids might be adults now, but they are still her babies. “But your mom is right. You should post a picture online.”

“Don’t you think posting about me and my wife chilling on the moon will be weird?” The younger woman asked while putting on her jacket and glaring at her wife who giggled when she read her shirt. “No one really cares about me anyway.” Luna commented. 

“Sweetheart, there are conspiracy theories from you going nuts to dying in a secret L-Corp explosion that I somehow decided to cover up.” Lena pointed out. 

“Honestly, the people who think you got abducted by aliens aren’t far off.” Kara said and winked at her daughter who rolled her eyes. “People wonder where the brilliant Luna Luthor-Danvers has been. Especially a lot of people who followed you because they believed you could change this world. You have no idea how many articles about you came out. Some of my newbies even try to write one about your mystery disappearance.” The blonde said and walked closer to her daughter. 

Luna looked at her wife. Her parents couldn’t tell, but the brunette was worried. Luna wasn’t sure what she was worried about, but she was. “Darling?” she whispered. “What do you think.” 

The brunette looked between the other women before her eyes landed on her wife’s. “You should post a picture. Your mothers are right.” 

“I’m always right.” Lean commented and Kara noted in agreement. 

“Too many people were looking forward to what you would do for this world.” Narla continued. “Expecting so many things and then you disappear. They probably think that you bought all your degrees since you are rich and nothing came out of them.” she pointed out and Luna’s eyes went wide. 

“But I study so much and I did everything myself. I didn’t even use my powers.” Luna frowned. 

Narla quickly walked to her wife and held her face in her hands. “I know my love.” she kissed her. “But they don’t know that. Imagine what will happen when they find out that, not only you visited the moon, but you belong in the science guild of an advanced species.” she whispered with a proud smile. 

Luna copied her wife’s smile “I know a lot of my haters will loath it.” she replied. “But won’t that risk my secret identity?” she asked with a frown. 

“Leave that to us.” Kara said and pulled her wife into a side hug with a proud smile.

The two women were quite surprised by Narla’s softness. While they know the Kryptonian is in love with their daughter, they only witness this side of her two other times. When Narla and Luna got married and when they had their daughter. It truly warms their hearts knowing that that’s the side Luna receives when they are alone.

“I can probably say that I belong to that guild too.” Lena said. “And that Luna is an L-Corp representative.” she added. 

“We should probably go.” The blonde said. “We are babysitting for Liran and Roan tonight.” she added while hugging her daughter. She placed a kiss on her daughter’s forehead before moving to Narla. 

The brunette was told from a young age that physical contact is something Kryptonians don’t do. This is something Kara knew well about it as well since she grew up on Krypton. The blonde always respected her choice of no physical contact and always let her do the first step. So instead of a tight hug like she gave her daughter, Kara raised her hand, for a handshake. 

“Can I have a hug instead?” Narla asked. “I won’t see you for a long time.” she added. 

Kara grinned. “Of course.” she replied and opened her arms, letting Narla into her hug. 

“No one can get enough of a Danvers Hug.” Lena whispered. 

“I promise I will get better at this.” Narla replied with a small smile as she pulled back. 

“You are doing fine, sweetheart. You do what makes you feel comfortable, we understand.” Lena replied. 

When Kara and Lena left, Narla prepared the ship for launch while Luna opened her Instagram. She hasn’t opened it for a few years so she groaned when she noticed the UI changed. She saw the multiple notifications but chose to ignore them for now. 

"What do you think of this one?" She asked Narla.

It was a selfie of the two. Luna was the one closer to the camera with a huge grin. Behind her was Narla, her face hidden behind the dark glass of the helmet, sitting on the ground. Behind both of them, Earth could be seen and slightly to the right of the picture was their spaceship

The brunette looked at the picture and smiled "It's perfect." she whispered.

Luna smiled. She quickly typed a caption:

_ ‘The word ‘Lunatic’ comes from people who thought when you stare at the moon too much it makes you crazy. No wonder my wife is crazy about me. ^w^ _

_ Joke of the day: _

_ Did you hear about the bones they found on the moon? It seems like the cow did not make it.’ _

She added a few hashtags and posted the picture.

Alex was the first one to comment

** AlexLD ✔ **

The joke isn’t funny 🥱😴

** Dr Luna LD ✔ **

Ah, I guess you had to be there 😉

** AlexLD ✔ **

Can’t believe you didn’t take me to the moon with you T_T

Luna chuckled at her brother’s antics before shutting her phone as their ship was ready to launch. 

Little did Luna know that the El symbol could be seen on Narla’s spacesuit and a small piece on her own. 

* * *

The public went wild after Dr Luna Luthor-Danvers finally showed a signal of life after all these years. Multiple comments under the picture asked her about where she is and where has she been. At some point, she even trended on Twitter and conspiracy theories used this opportunity to post videos of ‘The Secret behind Luna Luthor-Danvers’. Others tried to figure out who the woman in the background is as her face could not be seen with her helmet on. But most people were focused on the fact that Luna married a mystery woman who had the Super symbol on her. 

Theories that Luna married Superwoman’s daughter were the most popular as it is known the Luthor-Danvers family and the Supers were quite close. 

Then there were the people who believed the picture was fake. Those people were mostly split into two groups. Group one thought it was fake because they are not on the moon and group two thought that Luna died and that’s a picture of Dawn pretending to be her sister to cover up a tragic accident from L-Corp that killed Luna.

In the end, Lena and Kara had to release an interview about their daughter, informing everyone that Luna was currently representing L-Corp on a different planet’s science guild, along with answering as many questions as possible. 

* * *

“Hi, mom.” Liran greeted when Lena opened the door.

“Hello, sweetheart.” Lena greeted and let the family in. Roan was carrying Loren as he was asleep in her arms while little Lena hugged her and rushed to the living room where Kara was making a pillow fort. 

“Did you check Twitter?” The tall man asked while waiting for his wife. “Luna is trending.” he stated. 

“Of course she does.” Lena sighed and reached for her phone. “Oh, by the way, Luna told us to give you that.” she said and pointed at a small glass case with a few rocks in it on the small table next to the door.

Liran gasped and reached for the glass case. “Is this what I think it is?” he whispered and looked at his mom. Lena nodded and he giggled with joy as he looked back at the rocks. 

“Okay, I’m ready to go.” Roan said while coming back to the entrance of the house.

“Honey,  ** look! ** _ Moon rocks _ .” Liran exclaimed with a huge smile making the two women laugh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: What if I name the story Moonception  
> Batsy: So Narla and Luna are moons orbiting each other? Because that’s cute  
> Me: No…. because her name is Luna and she is on the moon so… Moonception...
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Resident Dog Person, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Overall Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not THAT good at drawing so I had to use a reference. I pretty much used it as a base to draw over it.  
> link: https://pm1.narvii.com/6725/7ff0f408231cf4733073a43e69806f4d3fcd59cfv2_hq.jpg
> 
> Thank you to my Creative Director, Editor, Descriptor of Ornate Gowns and Resident Fancy Ass Demon, Batsy 🖤 🦇  
> aka MoltenGalaxies
> 
> My Tumblr: https://smilerthesupergirl.tumblr.com/  
> Batsy’s Tumblr: https://moltengalaxies.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this story ^ω^


End file.
